1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device that forms images by developing electrostatic latent images formed on a photosensitive member.
2. Description of Related Art
There are well known image-forming devices of a type that form images on paper in a manner described below. The conventional image-forming devices first form electrostatic latent images on a photosensitive member, produce a visible image by developing the latent image with toner, and transfer the developed, visible image onto the paper one such image-forming device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2003-233253 is provided with a sensor for detecting toner left on the photosensitive member after the developed image has been transferred onto the paper. When the sensor detects toner left on the surface of the photosensitive member after the transfer, the image-forming device applies a controlled bias to the developing roller (developing bias) to recover the toner left after transfer according to a simultaneous developing and cleaning method. This method improves the efficiency of recovering toner left after transfer, preventing the generation of ghost images in subsequent transfers when toner is transferred to areas of the paper at which images should not be formed.